Many computers include fans to generate airflow for removing heat. Removing heat from a computer helps control internal temperatures, to maintain system reliability, performance, and longevity. Rack-mounted computers typically include several servers and other equipment in a high-density arrangement within a chassis. Space saving and easy maintenance of fans is needed.